Luka Martin
Luka Martin was a teenage warlock that was first introduced in season 2. After he and his father, Jonas, moved from Louisiana and settled in Mystic Falls, both Jonas and Luka took a strong interest in Bonnie, by her being a witch too. The extent of Luka's powers are unknown, other than the fact they exceeded Bonnie's, but paled in comparison to those of his father. Season 2 Luka met Bonnie in season 2, and immediately developed a strong liking to her. After they are acquainted with one another, they later meet again at the Mystic Grill, where Luka introduces his father, Jonas. However, Bonnie soon becomes frightful of the Martins, after Jonas asks her about her Salem ancestors. It is later revealed that Luka and his father are male witches, also known as warlocks. Excited to meet another witch her age, Bonnie and Luka begin spending more time with one another; teaching and training each other about magic and their witch heritage. After Bonnie discovers that Luka and his father are agents of an original vampire named Elijah, Bonnie kidnaps Luka in order to perform a spell that would force Luka into telling her his reason for working with Elijah. He reveals how they desired to kill Klaus, after he kidnapped his sister. Desperate to break the curse, Klaus has forced generations of witches to finding a way to break the curse without the doppelganger s acrifice. In The House Guest he and his father perform a spell that allows him to project himself in an astral form in order to resurrect Elijah, whom Damon, Stefan and Elena had previously killed. But before he could accomplish his goal, stopped him, and Damon set him on fire, by torching him with a flamethrower. Luka died, despite the fact his father tried to revive him with a spell. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Season 2 luka21.jpg 0340.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina8.jpg Luka bonnie.jpg Bl.jpg Dp011.jpg Lmbb.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-007.png 0411.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-009.png Season2-the-house-guest-010.png Appearances ;Season 2 * ''Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest Gallery Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Warlock Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Killed by Damon Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Burned Category:Destroyed Witches